yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 027
"Champion vs. Creator, Part 2", known as "Kaiba Falters! The Invincible Toon World" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-seventh episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on October 24, 2000 and in the United States on May 25, 2002. Summary The Duel continues between Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus. Pegasus talks about cartoons he once watched as a child and activates "Toon World", which will allow Pegasus's monsters to jump into "Toon World" and keep them safe from Kaiba's attacks. In addition to this, "Toon World" can transform all of Pegasus's monsters into Toon Monsters. He then makes Seto upset when he Summons his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and uses "Toon World" to transform it into "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon". Kaiba abandons his hand, and starts Top-Decking. He Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and uses it to attack "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", but the Toon dragon dodges the attack. Pegasus explains that this was based off a concept from Funny Bunny, where the main character of the show, Funny Bunny was able to avoid everything that Ruff Ruff McDogg tried to do in his attempt to stop his cartoony antics. Later, Kaiba draws "Shadow Spell" and activates it, immobilizing the Toon Dragon and lowering its ATK by 700, so "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" can then destroy it. Pegasus then activates "Dragon Capture Jar" to capture "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". On Pegasus's next turn, he Normal Summons "Dragon Piper". Kaiba already figures that Pegasus will use the effect of "Dragon Piper" on his next turn to release "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and use "Toon World" to transform it into a Toon monster. Kaiba immediately Flip Summons "Swordstalker" and uses it to attack "Dragon Piper", but Pegasus uses "Doppleganger" to activate the effect of Kaiba's "Crush Card" as the effect of "Doppleganger". After "Swordstalker" destroys "Dragon Piper", "Crush Card" destroys virtually all the cards in Seto's Deck. After Kaiba Decks out, Pegasus seals his soul inside a card. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Maximillion Pegasus Kaiba has 1000 LP remaining and controls "Rude Kaiser" (1800/1600) in Defense Position and no Set cards. Pegasus has 1400 LP remaining and controls "Dark Rabbit" (2200/1500), affected by "Negative Energy", in Attack Position and no Set cards. Turn 8: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 9: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Toon World" and subsequently activates it. Now any monsters Pegasus controls can be transformed into Toon Monsters. Also any monsters that are within the pages of "Toon World" cannot be attacked by Kaiba's monsters. "Dark Rabbit" attacks and destroys Kaiba's Set "Battle Ox" (1700/1000). Pegasus uses the effect of "Toon World" to hide "Dark Rabbit" within its pages. Turn 10: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 11: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then Normal Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Pegasus then uses the effect of "Toon World" to transform "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" into "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" (3000/2500). "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Rude Kaiser". Turn 12: Kaiba Kaiba, at this point, decides to abandon his hand and start Top-Decking. He draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", but "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" dodges the attack as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is not a Toon monster. Turn 13: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then activates "Shine Palace" to increase the ATK of "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" by 500 ("Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon": 3000 → 3500/2500). "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Kaiba activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 14: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Shadow Spell" and subsequently activates it to immobilize "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" and decrease its ATK by 700 ("Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon": 3500 → 2800/2500). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" (Pegasus: 1400 → 1200 LP). Turn 15: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Dragon Capture Jar" and subsequently activates it. Upon activation, "Dragon Capture Jar" is Special Summoned as an Effect Monster (100/200) in Defense Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is then absorbed into "Dragon Capture Jar" due to its effect. The DEF of "Dragon Capture Jar" then increases by the DEF of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" ("Dragon Capture Jar": 100/200 → 2700). Turn 16: Kaiba Kaiba draws a monster and subsequently Sets it. Turn 17: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then Sets one card and Normal Summons "Dragon Piper" (200/1800) in Defense Position. Pegasus intends to switch "Dragon Piper" into Attack Position during his next turn. Once he does that, the effect of "Dragon Piper" will activate, releasing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from "Dragon Capture Jar" and placing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" under Pegasus' control. Pegasus will then use "Toon World" to transform the released "Blue-Eyes" into a Toon monster. Turn 18: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Flip Summons "Swordstalker" (2000/1600) in Attack Position. "Swordstalker" attacks "Dragon Piper", but Pegasus activates his face-down "Doppleganger" to activate the effect of Kaiba's "Crush Card", infecting "Dragon Piper". "Swordstalker" destroys "Dragon Piper", but this activates the effect of "Crush Card", destroying "Swordstalker" and all monsters in Kaiba's Deck that have 1500 or more ATK. Seto activates "Reborn the Monster" to revive "Saggi the Dark Clown" (600/1500) in Defense Position. Turn 19: Pegasus Pegasus Normal Summons "Bickuribox" (2300/2000) in Attack Position. "Bickuribox" attacks and destroys "Saggi the Dark Clown". Since Kaiba's Deck is now empty, he loses by default. Differences in adaptations * Mai's cleavage is removed in the dub. * The title "Toon World" is removed from the "Toon World" book in the dub. * The artworks of "Doppleganger" and "Shadow Spell" are redesigned in the dub. * Following Kaiba's defeat and being sealed in a soul card, a shot of the Kaiba brothers' cards is shown, with tears underneath Mokuba's eyes on his card. The English dub removes this. Errors " are briefly visible in the dub.]] * During a scene transition in the dub, the original artwork and Japanese name of "Negate Attack" can briefly be seen. * Just before "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" emerges from "Toon World" for the first time, Pegasus' Life Points are incorrectly displayed as 1600 instead of 1400 on the Duel Arena. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia *This is the last episode in the entire series where "Monster Reborn" is called "Reborn the Monster". *"Bickuribox" has a different color scheme than in the TCG/OCG. Notes